


Call me ....Bilbo

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Friendship of the young and beautiful [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Bilbo, Frerin Lives, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman they knew as Dwarflings insists on being called Bilbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin never told her that she was his one when she and he first met. Fenris pops in to say hi catching him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me ....Bilbo

Thorin has never felt this hot in his life they were sweltering in this heat and his logic and majestic-ness left him. He was irritable like everyone else in this sweltering heat. Then they were invited into Bella's family home she insisted on being called Bilbo.

 

 

 

Her parents death had been hard on the hobbit lass we knew so long ago. Like every full moon we had to lock up Thráin II because he caught the lycanthropic virus. Via an infected bite by an alpha of a lycanthropic pack.

 

 

 

As always we listened to her our Burglar, our Bilbo because we must.

 

 

 

"Go with a red rose when courting a hobbit lass you really like."

 

 

 

Bilbo was given a red rose and orange rose by Thorin who wanted her to know how deeply he felt about her. He was caught kissing her by her guardian and adoptive father Fenris who just smiled knowingly getting some Whiskey for the five dwarven friends she had.

 

 

The rowdy-ness swirled away as they kissed deeper. For a time it was complete bliss till they had to break away and join the party. Breathless and blushing deeper than a red apple he had known all these years since he was fourteen that she was his one. Their were few who knew of this fact.

 

 

 

"Bilbo I love you."

 

 

 

She wanted him to court her to prove his love to her. He agreed if that is what it took so be it their love only became stronger as time went on as he still wore the crown of the Jarl's consort still in the form of a necklace. His most treasured possession keeping it on his person when he could. Unless he was in the forge now that could get ugly real fast. He kept it nearby though just in case.

 

 

Thorin you cad you kept it because you wanted to see that smile sweet and rivaled sunshine itself. Personally now it didn't matter he just wanted to have her as his One.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Part four coming up.


End file.
